


A Threat That Is Also A Promise

by smaragdbird



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, character sharing their fantasies with a lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Ezio attends a ball together with Leonardo in the honour of King Francis of France. It should be routine, except that Leonardo seems to be intend to drive Ezio insane, but two can play that game.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	A Threat That Is Also A Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



> Title comes from the asofterworld comic 743: There should be a word for a threat that is also a promise. Because that is what I want you to hold me down and do. [I love you].

When Leonardo had asked him to accompany him to a ball in Bologna in the honour of King Francis of France, Ezio had agreed not knowing that Leonardo seemed to want to drive him insane tonight. 

It had started with the clothes, a new, stylish outfit to meet the king, whose patronage Leonardo hoped to gain. The new fashion, unfortunately for Ezio’s sanity, included a hose that ended at the knee and exposed the calves, which were dressed in tightly fitted stockings. In Ezio’s opinion there was nothing wrong with the old-fashioned knee-high boots and he felt strangely possessive of Leonardo’s exposed calves as if their shape was only for him to enjoy. 

The new fashion also exposed the chemise at the top where it was drawn tightly around the neck, forming ruffles, which only emphasised the lovely shape of Leonardo’s neck. Ezio had been very tempted to leave a hickey there.

The double and jerkin were tighter than they had been before, the belt emphasising the narrow hips and broad chest and the slashed sleeves of the doublet exposed the chemise to the public eye as if that shouldn’t be the privilege of one’s partner only.

Ezio had come in his normal clothes, but then again, he didn’t want to gain patronage from the king. He had never been prone to jealousy; Leonardo had his fair share of admirers and he knew that patronage did not usually involve favours of a non-artistic nature. 

However, not only was Francis a good-looking, young man, within minutes of their introduction he had already engaged Leonardo in a serious discussion about art and architecture and on top of that he had greeted Leonardo with a kiss to the hand!

Seething in a corner, Ezio was relieved to hear the announcement of dinner being served. He appeared at Leonardo’s side as soon as the chamberlain had finished, making excuses that they needed to go to their seats and that surely his majesty would not keep his other guests hungry and waiting.

“The obligations that come with being king”, Francis said to Leonardo with a slight wink. “I would not keep you from a well-deserved meal. Though…please wait here for a moment, Monsieur l’Artiste.”

Ezio gritted his teeth. They had not even met an hour ago, and Francis already presumed he was allowed to call Leonardo anything but what was proper?

“You act like a husband jealous the king will want to have his wife as a new mistress”, Leonardo whispered into his ear. 

“Is he not?” Ezio asked back. Francis was certainly acting that way.

“If I told you he asked me to paint him, would that make it better or worse?”

“Depends, will you paint him like “that depends, will you paint him like the Madonna or like John the Baptist?”

Before Leonardo could answer, Francis had returned, taking Leonardo’s hand. “Monsieur L’Artiste, please follow me.”

If Ezio had hoped for a respite during dinner, Francis had just dashed his hopes by rearranging the seating so that Leonardo was next to him now, opposite the queen and no doubt offending a whole hist of nobles. Ezio found himself on Leonardo’s other side and facing the queen’s current lady-in-waiting, a lovely young English woman named Anne Boleyn.

The Queen was a small, withdrawn woman who did not seem to share her husband’s interest in art, or at least she made no attempt to participate in his conversation with Leonardo. Instead Anne made conversation with most of the table, to cover for the King’s distraction.

Ezio wondered how many nobles would want to try and assassinate Leonardo, before seeing that Francis had his hand on Leonardo’s knee, and instead wondered how easy it would be to assassinate him.

However, just as the first course was being served, he felt Leonardo’s hand on his leg, a good bit higher than his knee and further inside, his thumb drawing circles on the top of his thigh. Ezio swallowed and tried to concentrate on his soup and the conversation with Anne Boleyn.

Bit by bit, Leonardo’s hand wandered higher and higher until his fingers were in the hollow between his leg and his hip. Ezio’s cock also had some ideas where Leonardo should put his hand next, however, it vanished as soon as the first course was being cleared from the table.

A courtier came up to talk to the king and Leonardo used the opportunity to lean close to Ezio and whisper, “I always wanted to draw you as one of my anatomy studies.”

“A thorough study?” Ezio whispered back.

“Inside and out”, Leonardo confirmed before his attention was reclaimed by the king. 

The next course was an elaborate, gigantic pie, topped with a smaller pie covered in blueberries, to represent the French crown, as their host announced to general applause and an indulgent nod from Francis.

After Ezio had sliced his part into more manageable parts to eat, he dropped his left hand to his side and onto the seat next to him. Leonardo was sitting at an angle to better talk to the king and so made it easy for Ezio to slide his hand between the back of the chair and Leonardo’s ass.

The new fashionable hose left nothing to the imagination either but at least this part of Leonardo’s anatomy was covered by the jerkin when he stood or else Ezio might have gone insane already.

Feeling the round globe of Leonardo’s ass beneath his hand while he was talking to the king, calmed Ezio’s nerves enough that he managed to enjoy the pie and partake in some gentle ribbing that broken out between some English, French, Italian, Spanish and German nobles, each praising their own countries and joking about the others.

For the next course, a grilled swordfish with orange herb sauce, Leonardo’s hand was back on Ezio’s thigh, although this time he wasn’t content to leave it there. Instead the tips of his fingers, gently and without rhyme or reason, brushed over Ezio’s cock now and again. 

Two could play that game.

The fourth course was a delicious variety of birds, stuffed with spices and dripping in fat. It was easily the best meal Ezio had ever eaten and he said as much, prompting some laughter from the surrounding nobles. Except the King and Leonardo, who had moved on from art and were now discussing the intricacies of canal-building.

Deciding that such a conversation was simply too boring for the dinner table, Ezio dropped his left hand once more. Except that this time, he didn’t grope Leonardo’s ass. The hose, he had realised last time, sat very low on his ass while sitting down, and it was easy to push his grease-slick fingers down Leonardo’s hose and between his cheeks. 

Leonardo jumped slightly when Ezio pushed inside but when Ezio wanted to withdraw, worried he had overstepped, he clamped down on his fingers.

“Are you feeling, Monsieur L’Artiste?” Francis asked, worriedly resting his hand once more on Leonardo’s knee.

In retaliation, Ezio curled his fingers inside Leonardo.

“I’m fine, your Majesty, thank you for asking. I’m merely feeling pleasantly full from such a delicious meal.” Leonardo said, though Ezio could see the flush on his cheeks. He himself could barely believe what he was doing. Risking a little fun on the dark streets of a nightly Florence was one thing, having his hands up Leonardo’s ass while eating dinner with the king of France another. 

Although as long as Leonardo wasn’t bothered by it, Ezio wasn’t going to stop. The thrill of it was potent and he moved his fingers, using his wrist while keeping his arm locked in position so that no one would suspect what he was doing.

“Not too full, I hope, or you will miss dessert”, Francis replied.

“I believe I will recover in time”, Leonardo answered.

Ezio knew he would have to end this before the servants appeared to clear the table and serve the next course but he also enjoyed himself immensely. In a moment of recklessness, he pressed his fingers deeper than before, hearing a sharp inhale from Leonardo. Biting down on his lips to hide a grin, Ezio curled his fingers and pushed. 

Leonardo went rigid around him, gripping his knife so hard that his knuckles turned white. 

“Are you certain you are alright?” Francis sounded genuinely worried at Leonardo’s strange behaviour. “I can call my physician if you are unwell.”

“Your Majesty is too kind”, Leonardo replied, a breathless quality to his voice. Ezio pitied the Queen if Francis truly did not recognise what was going on, “but I am well, I assure you. Though with your permission, I will take a short walk before dessert is served.”

Ezio quickly pulled his hand away. As he did so, he caught the eyes of Anne Boleyn, who was looking at him with barely concealed amusement. She had certainly caught onto what he had done.

“Certainly, but you should take your companion with you, just in case.” If he hadn’t been the guest of honour, Ezio would’ve bet Francis would’ve offered to go with Leonardo. The man was as subtle as a rock to the face.

“I will, thank you for your generosity your Majesty.” Leonardo bowed his head and rose to his feet, followed by Ezio, though Francis paid no attention to him.

No sooner than they had left the dining hall behind, Leonardo pulled him into a shadowed alcove and kissed him. Ezio followed his lead, grabbing Leonardo’s ass with both hands to pull him closer and push a thigh between Leonardo’s legs. He was no less affected by tonight’s course than Ezio, cock straining against the tight hose. 

“You’re a tease”, Leonardo accused him, rubbing his cock against Ezio’s leg.

“You started it”, Ezio replied between kisses. He was tempted more than ever to leave a bruise beneath Leonardo’s jaw to show the King who he belonged to. “You liked it.”

Leonardo let out a growl that did nothing but fan the flames inside Ezio. “Keep your hands to yourself or - “

“Or?” Ezio prompted, squeezing Leonardo’s ass. He suddenly regretted leaving the oil in their room upstairs.

“Or you will beg me for sex by the end of the night.”

A thrill ran down Ezio’s spine. He grinned. “I fail to see the deterrent.”

“Very well”, Leonardo nipped sharply at Ezio’s bottom lip. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

With that, Leonardo pulled away from him and straightened his jerkin and doublet. “Let’s go. We shouldn’t keep the King waiting.”

Ezio should’ve known better than to accept a challenge by Leonardo. Though flighty in nature, Leonardo had an iron will. When they returned, dessert had just been served, a large array of fruits preserved in honey. After reassurances towards the King that Leonardo felt much better, he proceeded to eat the fruit in such a way that honey dripped down his fingers and palm, which he then licked up slowly and thoroughly. By the end of the course, Ezio was squirming in his seat and none of the other noblemen, including the King, could look at Leonardo without blushing.

It only got worse from there. As they all rose from the table to go to the adjourning hall for dancing, Leonardo whispered into his ear as they walked side by side. “I would paint you as Bacchus, thoroughly debauched, using my hands to keep you in that state, drive you to the edge, only to return to my easel and finish the next detail, the curve of your swollen lips where I kissed you, your nipples hard and sensitive because I played with them, your cock standing proudly but unrelieved – I’d keep you like that for hours until I finished. Then I’d push you down on the sofa and ride you hard.”

“Why didn’t you?” Ezio swallowed, trying to wet his throat. He could vividly picture the image Leonardo had painted.

“I needed some fantasies to keep me company while you were away”, Leonardo replied with a shrug.

The king opened the dance with the Queen, while Leonardo danced with Giuliano di medici, their host and a close friend of Leonardo’s. Ezio declined all offers, prefer to stand in a corner and watch Leonardo, who seemed to have the time of his life. Ezio had never been jealous of Giuliano before but tonight it seemed he couldn’t help himself. The new fashion that exposed all sorts of parts of Leonardo to the public was probably to blame, and that Giuliano’s hand was sitting a little too low on Leonardo’s waist for Ezio’s liking.

“Trying for a Medici patronage again?” Ezio asked under his breath when Leonardo returned to his side between dances.

“When I lived in Monteriggioni, I had a dream that you were my patron and I was delayed with painting the picture you commissioned from me. You came into my studio, demanding recompensation for every day I didn’t finish it. Ravished me right in front of the painting so that I ruined it. The next day, you took me on the table, destroying my sketches. Every chair, table, wall, any surface was good enough for you to ravish me and I never finished the painting, though in my dream you didn’t mind. We both enjoyed your recompensation more.”

“You’re not playing fair”, Ezio said under his breath, shifting on his feet. 

“How so?” Leonardo asked, pressing his side against Ezio’s. “What did you think about on those long journeys when you were away?”

“You. Just you, my imagination is not as vivid as yours.”

“Do you mind them?”

Ezio shook his head. “Although if you keep them up, I may do something stupid in front of all of these people.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Leonardo asked, a spark in his eyes.

“Both.” From the corner of his eye, Ezio could see that the king was approaching them, no doubt to ask for the next dance.

A slow smile spread over Leonardo’s face. “I warned you.”

Francis did indeed ask Leonardo for the next dance, an offer Leonardo happily accepted, while Ezio glowered, ignored by both. The king was a very good dancer and to Ezio’s chagrin, kept Leonardo company between this dance and the next. After that though Leonardo returned to Ezio’s side since Francis had to pay attention to the other nobles if he did not want to appear rude.

“Are you enjoying driving me insane?” Ezio asked as Leonardo drank a glass of wine.

“Immensely”, Leonardo replied. “I have not seen you this jealous since Cesare. It was my favourite fantasy when I lived in Imola, that you would come and save me from him. Spirit me away to your headquarters and undress me. Erase every bit of Cesare on my body with your hands and mouth. Worship me until all I knew was your name.”

“Leonardo”, Ezio whined because not only were his words torture, he was so close that Ezio could smell him, could feel the warmth of his body next to his, could grab him and kiss, or – 

He grabbed Leonardo’s ass, his hand hidden behind their bodies while they were facing the crowd of dancers. 

“Remember when you saved me from the Hermeticists? How you took me home and kissed every bruise they had left on me?”

“Was that how you wanted me to treat you after Cesare?” Ezio replied, digging his fingers into Leonardo’s cheek. 

“I did, but I would have also enjoyed if you had taken me right there in the temple. You looked like temptation personified when you killed them. All that passion and righteousness, I wanted to feel that directed at me. I wanted you to fuck me heedless of my injuries, following the call of your blood. I wanted to see your wild side, driven feral all because someone had dared to put a hand on me.”

“Is that why you’re encouraging the King’s attention? Because you want to drive me insane?”

“Perhaps at the start. Now I want you to beg.” Leonardo smiled. “You know, I could never decide if I’d rather want you to rip off my clothes before you threw me onto the altar and fucked me with my legs over your shoulders, or if I’d prefer if you shoved them aside as much as you needed before bending me over the altar to take me, your fingers leaving bruises on my hips.”

Ezio did not whimper but it was a close call. “Do you really think the King will refuse you patronage if you leave early?”

Leonardo quickly caressed Ezio’s cheek with his finger before anyone could see. “Not yet.”

With that he left to find himself another dance partner no doubt, while Ezio leaned his forehead against the wall and cursed under his breath.

Leonardo danced with Anne Boleyn, followed by Giuliano di Medici before finding himself in the king’s arms again without returning to Ezio in between this time. Seeing Leonardo with Francis was somehow worse and better than seeing him with Cesare. Worse, because Francis was someone Leonardo could connect with on an intellectual basis instead of just being s pretty face, and better because this time around Ezio knew he was only teasing while with Cesare he had been very confused by his feelings about the matter and Leonardo.

Eventually Leonardo returned to his side with the king in tow. For the first time today, Francis even paid attention to Ezio.

“Leonardo told me you recently visited the Ottoman Empire”, Francis said with a quick, affectionate look at Leonardo. “I would love to hear more about it. I am every interested in establishing ties with the Ottomans.”

“I would be happy to tell your majesty all about it”, Ezio replied and even managed to keep the words ‘as long as you keep your hands off Leonardo’ to himself.

“Splendid. Perhaps we could have breakfast together tomorrow, Monsieur…” He trailed off, glancing at Leonardo.

“Ezio Auditore da Firenze”, Ezio said and bowed his head slightly, “At your service.”

“Thank you, Monsieur L’Auditore”, Francis replied and turned to Leonardo. “I am sorry, I cannot spend more time with you tonight. It’s been the greatest to meet a mind as brilliant as yours.”

“Your Majesty is too generous”, Leonardo said, “and is leaving me speechless because now I cannot return your compliments without sounding as if I have plagiarised your words.”

Francis let out a laugh and kissed Leonardo’s hand. “I look forward to spending more time with you.”

“As do I, your Majesty.”

“Good night, Monsieur L’Artiste.”

“Good night.”

They watched Francis part, looking back over his shoulder once more before being swallowed by the crowds. Ezio stood behind Leonardo, his chest against his back and gripping his waist with one hand, as he asked, “Can we leave? Please?”

He did not think he could be held accountable for his actions if he was made to suffer any longer. 

“Are you sure you do not want to dance? The Queen’s lady-in-waiting is very – “Leonardo cut himself off with a laugh when Ezio practically dragged him off by his wrist. No sooner than they had arrived at their room and closed the door, Ezio crowded him against it and kissed him.

“I hope…you’ve made…up…your mind…” Ezio said between kisses, while Leonardo’s hands made short work of his belt and the fastenings of his doublet.

“About what?” Leonardo asked before Ezio attacked his neck with his teeth although the hand Leonardo wound into his hair encouraged him to mark him. Let Francis see tomorrow that Leonardo already had a man to warm his bed.

“Whether I should rip your clothes off of you or shove them aside.” Ezio told him, pulling away for a moment to look Leonardo in the eyes. 

“Shove them aside, I’d rather not ruin such an expensive gift from the king.” There was a spark in Leonardo’s eyes. Up until this moment, Ezio had assumed the new clothes had come from the Medici.

“You’re playing with me”, he accused Leonardo.

“I will say anything as long as it gets your cock into me faster.”

Ezio growled and pushed Leonardo around, face first against the door. Then he quickly opened the button that was holding the hose tight around Leonardo’s waist and pulled the offending garment down. Leonardo’s exposed ass was as pale and round as the moon and Ezio swore he would take his time with it later as he grabbed the oil from his bags.

“If you’re just going to look, I might as well go back to the dance and – “

Ezio seized Leonardo’s hips with both hands and pulled himself flush against him, his cock pushing between his cheeks. “Think I left you open enough earlier that you can take me?” He growled into Leonardo’s ear.

“I don’t care. Just fuck me already.”

A part of Ezio wished he could get back at Leonardo for riling him up all night long but he simply couldn’t take it anymore. Even touching his cock to slick it with oil had to be done carefully or he would’ve come on the spot.

Holding onto Leonardo with one hand, Ezio gripped the base of his cock and pushed into him as slowly as he could bear. 

“Finally”, Leonardo moaned, pushing back against Ezio, taking him deeper. He clenched around him as soon as Ezio was fully inside and it was all Ezio could do not to come. He wrapped his slick hand around Leonardo’s cock, jerking him off quickly, not trusting himself to move at all without triggering his own orgasm. 

Instead it was Leonardo who pulled him over the threshold, clamping down so tightly around him that Ezio could only choke out his name as he came, helpless against his body’s desires. It felt as if his orgasm had been building since the early hours of the evening and the wave came with such a force that it whited out his senses as he spent himself inside Leonardo.

As he came back to it, he was resting his forehead against Leonardo’s shoulder, panting heavily. His whole body felt pleasantly wrecked as if he had undertaken some great physical exertion instead of hours of pointed teasing.

Leonardo tipped his head back, resting it against Ezio’s shoulder. “I will tease you more often if this is the result.

“I will tie you to the bed if you keep riling me up”, Ezio replied with a sharp nip to Leonardo’s exposed throat.

“is that meant to be a threat?”

“A promise.”

“Then I fail to see the deterrent.” Leonardo turned his head and pressed a kiss to Ezio’s cheek. “Now undress and lay down on the bed. I wasn’t done telling you about my fantasies yet.”

“Will I get to play out some of them with you?” Ezio asked as he pulled out of Leonardo.

“As many as you like”, Leonardo promised him.

**Author's Note:**

> Things I researched for this include the history of hand-kisses, renaissance banquet foods and changes in men's fashion between the late 15th and early 16th century.
> 
> Because I'm a nerd.


End file.
